Tenemos que hablar
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: “Padre, tenemos que hablar… yo voy a…” One-shot. ¡Feliz día de las madres!


Tenemos que hablar

-Padre, tenemos que h-hablar- dijo la morena sonando de una manera muy segura. Tanto ella como el Uchiha se habían estado preparando ya hacía dos semanas, habían considerado y analizado muchas cosas de las que podrían ocurrir a partir de esa frase, ya que como muchos saben, es una de las frases más temidas ya que normalmente siempre es el comienzo de una mala notica: _"Tenemos que hablar… creo que ya no siento nada por ti" "Tenemos que hablar hijo… tu padre y yo decidimos divorciarnos" "Padre, tenemos que hablar… yo voy a…"_

_-_Bien, ustedes adelántense al estudio, le pediré a Harima que prepare té- en el instante en que su padre se fue a la cocina a Hinata le flaquearon las piernas y empezó a marearse Sasuke la sostuvo por los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie

-Respira profundo, uno, dos tres, uno, dos…- caminaron juntos hacia el estudio, temerosos a cada paso que daban, a pesar de su preparación, nadie se puede preparar para no sentir nervios en el momento, solo podían respirar profundo y esperar lo mejor, Hiashi ya estaba ahí, esperándolos con tres tazas de té.

A pesar del rostro inexpresivo del padre de Hinata el mismo se preguntaba cómo es que habían llegado a tal punto. ¡Por dios Hinata solo tiene dieciocho! Y ese estúpido Uchiha tenía que aparecer para… para… ¡Han sido amigos desde que tenían dos años!, sabía que no podía confiar en él, de hecho nunca le inspiró confianza. Tendría que haberlo sabido desde el momento en que lo vio, incluso tenía que ser mentira aquella vez que le dijo: "_Señor, yo quiero mucho a su hija, no le haré daño, y la única manera que habrá para alejarme de su lado es cuando ella me lo pida…" _Diablos, maldito Uchiha

-P-padre, tú siempre m-me has preguntado s-sobre que p-pienso hacer en el futuro. E-esta semana, mi manera de ver las cosas cambió, es muy increíble como toda tu manera de pensar puede cambiar en u-unos instantes- "eso significa que tienen días planeando todo, maldito Uchiha, influencio a mi pequeña y dulce Hinata". Pensaba él Hyuga mientras comenzaban a surgir unas gotas de sudor de su frente.

-Vayan al grano- ordenó Hiashi con la voz quebrada, si algo lo irritaba, eso era tener que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿por qué no simplemente lo decían y ya?

-Un viernes… hace dos semanas Hinata y yo caminábamos por el campus de la universidad, era tarde así que decidimos hacerlo rápido- al instante sintió como si algo lo estuviera asfixiando, quería que fuesen al grano ¡pero no que le dieran detalles! -Caminamos unos quince minutos hasta que dimos con un cuarto, tenía un poster muy llamativo y Hinata quiso entrar yo no me opuse a nada, estuvimos ahí dos horas, de no ser porque los profesores nos echaron no hubiésemos salido de ahí durante muchas horas más, realmente fue muy divertido, nos enseñaron muchas cosas en ese lugar- **¿nos enseñaron?**

-¿Cuando dices **nos** es que habían más personas ahí?- "tiene que ser un error, tiene que ser un error", se repetía Hiashi mentalmente.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Ino y Gaara- ¿Kakashi?, maldito pervertido, sabía que él también era un mala influencia, pero ¿Ino, Sai? ¡Son los mejores amigos de Hinata! Y ¿Qué hay de Gaara? Ese chico siempre me pareció muy callado y correcto

-L-las cosas sucedieron muy rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta Sasuke y yo…- o no, de verdad ella…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Vas a tener un bebe!- gritó el Hyuga explotando

-¿¡Vas a tener un bebe!?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. Hiashi se estaba preparando para tirar la taza de té a la cabeza de Sasuke, cuando su hija interrumpió su plan.

-¡C-claro que no!- respondió una Hinata muy agitada y sonrojada -Nos dimos c-cuenta de que yo no quiero seguir e-estudiando medicina así como Sasuke no quiere s-seguir estudiando ciencias y tecnología. A-ambos queremos estudiar arquitectura - le confesó la chica a su padre

-¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes! ¿Por qué rayos usaste la frase de: "tenemos que hablar"?-

-Porque realmente quería hablarlo calmadamente contigo, no puedo llegar y decir "Padre, tenemos que hablar, yo voy a estudiar arquitectura, tomé mi decisión"

-¿Y qué hay de la historia del cuarto?- preguntó incrédulo

-Era una exposición de maquetas- explicó el Uchiha

-¡Oh!- exclamó un muy avergonzado Hiashi. _De ahora en adelante tendría que aprender a tener paciencia y… escuchar…_

_

* * *

_

¡Feliz día de las madres!

Bueno, siempre pensé que Hiashi aparte de ser una figura paterna tenía que tener algo de sentido maternal o alguna cosa así. Bueno, eso es lo que piensa mi retorcida mente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Atte: Haruhi Suou


End file.
